


Mine

by christinawithav



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Luke and Josh unite against a very rude make up artist with no sense of boundaries and respect.





	Mine

Disclaimer: Only the fic idea is mine.

 

AN: An idea that's been in my head for a while. Unbeated

 

***

Josh felt soreness as he walked but he'd also felt content.

 

Last night his relationship with Luke had gone to the next level, and they had made love well into the night.

 

He had met Luke three months ago after he and his wife had separated for good, they had parted on good terms, and shared two beautiful daughters.

 

It did hurt at first but it had been for the best.

 

When he heard Luke was playing Gaston in the new remake of Beauty and the Beast he had campaigned heavily to get the part of Lefou, as he had always been a huge fan of Luke’s work.

 

When he and Luke finally met there had been instant sparks.

 

Josh soon arrived in the makeup area where he'd be given the wig his character wore.

 

Luke was already there and he looked so sexy in his Gaston costume and wig.

 

The young man doing Luke's make up laughed a flirty, breathless, laugh. 

 

He had long, blond, hair tied in a ponytail and looked like he should be out surfing somewhere instead of being on a movie set.

 

Luke smiled politely at the man, not encouraging him in any way, but it was obvious the guy wouldn't be deterred.

 

"Thank you, Jeremy," Luke told him and stood up.

 

Luke walked to Josh and winked, Josh grinned as Luke then walked over to where Kevin Kline was.

 

Josh sat in the makeup chair and the makeup artist went to work on him.

 

"You don't stand a chance you know," Josh told him.

 

The man's green eyes hardened, "Really? What brings you to that conclusion?"

 

"Because he's with me," Josh grinned.

 

"I've worked on a lot of sets, people hook up with their costars all the time, understandable really considering you're working weeks, months at a time and all you have is each other."

 

"Is this going somewhere?" Josh asked.

 

"Eventually the project will be done and what chemistry you two picked up will likely evaporate as you two are separated more."

 

The young man smirked, "He could have anyone, especially someone who looks like a supermodel, you have your own attractiveness yes, but how long can that hold him?"

 

Josh was about to answer with his own retort when Luke's voice came.

 

"He's the most amazing man I've ever met," Luke came up putting his hands on Josh's shoulders.

 

Luke's touch was firm and gentle.

 

"Looks aren't all that make a person; this wonderful man in front of you is gorgeous, caring, gentle... The list can go on and on."

 

Josh felt tears in his eyes; no one had ever felt so strongly for him before.

 

Luke's eyes were hard in the mirror, "My Josh has more dignity and compassion than you ever will."

 

Luke stared daggers at the makeup artist who was getting paler by the moment.

 

"You're obviously bitter because no one of real intelligence or dignity would ever get with someone as shallow and full of themselves as you clearly are."

 

The sounds of whistles and applause from people nearby erupted.

 

"My apologies," The artist whispered and fled, leaving another one to finish putting Josh's wig on.

 

"You're sweet Luke, but I do know how to stand up for myself."

 

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should have to."

 

They then shared a gentle kiss not caring who was watching.

 

***

Later that night as their bodies moved together as one, Josh made sure to leave visible marks on Luke's neck.

 

It would leave no doubt to others just who Luke belonged to.

 

But a certain makeup artist would never see it as shortly after the confrontation he had been fired.

 

Not that anyone was sorry to see him go.

****

Later the next day Luke and Josh found time to be alone.

 

"Mine," Josh gently licked the bite marks he'd left on Luke's neck.

 

"Always," Luke whispered, and everything was forgotten as they kissed.


End file.
